The Awesome Pauper and the Not So Awesome Prince
by viola strings
Summary: Once upon a time in a faraway land, there lived two very different young men, both unhappy with their lots in life. Luckily for both they looked exactly alike. Swapping places, the pair ends up having to deal with each other's problems. USxUK
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**- Hello! This is a chapter fic. The main pairing is US/UK, and the secondary pairing is Cuba/Canada. As of now it will also have some of Poland/Lithuania, Germany/Italy, Spain/Romano, Greece/Japan, Sweden/Finland, Denmark/Norway most likely. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Once upon a time, in a faraway land, there existed a fairly normal kingdom. They lived in peace and contentment, as every kingdom wished to. However, there was no doubt that it held some very unique citizens. Today, we will find out about the would be king of this kingdom. His name is Canada. He is a moderately intelligent man, sweet, kind, and got along with everybody. Unfortunately for him though, he rarely got to leave the castle he lived in. His royal adviser always kept him busy with his princely duties. This saddened Canada. He liked to work and didn't think his royal life style suited him very well.

There also lived in this kingdom another man. He was no prince, and in fact was rather poor. He was just a normal young man that worked at a general wares store. His boss was constantly yelling at him for his tendency to not get his work done. This was something that occurred in the shop daily. America knew how to press buttons and did it with or without realizing it. He was strong but tended to be a bit lazy and would find any loophole he could to avoid work.

While these two young men were different in personality and circumstance, there was one glaring similarity.

They looked nearly identical.

The pair had no idea the other existed 'til this very day when destiny and fate collided.

* * *

Canada sighed as he looked out his window. He longed to have a chance to roam outside in the town, but that wasn't going to happen. Not when Austria, the royal adviser, was rambling on a long list of things Canada had to do.

"…and be sure to come to the meeting in the king's chamber right at two this afternoon. It's extremely important, and even more important you be on time." The man glared at the prince with a cold stare. Canada had a nasty habit of being late and an even a nastier one of annoying Austria.

After a while Canada, stopped registering Austria's ramblings. At this point Canada found himself daydreaming while nodding in agreement to what the adviser had to say. He saw himself working normally without living by so much exact protocol. He could eat whatever he wanted, wear whatever he wanted, do whatever he wanted. It seemed like a far off pipe dream.

Canada's eyes opened up to see his old wooden clock. He planned on doing something extremely daring and or exciting, but accidentally fell asleep while trying to write out a stack of apology letters. "Oh crap! It's already 3:30!?! I'm in so much trouble!" The prince shot up from his spot at his desk, not noticing the large red spot that was now on his face. He quickly threw on his overcoat and glasses and ran toward the king's chamber. Little did the he know that due to panicking and looking at the clock without his glasses, it was actually only 1:28. Canada closed in toward the room thinking of every possible excuse as to why he was late. He had just thought up excuse thirty-seven when he noticed that the door was open slightly. The first faint voice he heard from the room was that of Austria.

"…are you sure your highness? I know that we want unification but surely Canada might be upset if he knew…"

"Like no worries Austria. This is totally important. He is the understanding type anyways. I'm sure he'll be just great. The bride is arriving…"

_Wait, what?_ Canada thought to himself. Was he supposed to be okay with this? Canada was suddenly filled with spiteful rage, for one of the first times in his life.

"No way! Marriage without even letting me know!? How dare they even think this! That's it! No apologies or regrets! I'm leaving right now!" Canada angrily mumbled as he stormed off, still not looking at the clock. Canada knew what had to be done.

"Soooooo Austria you said the prince will get here at like two to discuss this right?"

America's face tightened in thought and his brows furrowed. He maintained this expression while silently and vigorously flipping though _The Life and Times of King Joseph the Third_ as if it were the most interesting thing in the world. He was about to continue to the next page when the voice of his boss interrupted him.

"America, I see you're slacking off again. No surprise there, heh. Perhaps if you need assistance with your duties I could _provide_ some." He winked.

"I'm so sorry France that you cannot appreciate the fact that I need to study. I must, of course, be well read and cultured." There was a hint of cheek to his tone. "Clearly you want me to fail all my classes when we haven't had a customer all day." He feigned a hurt expression.

France rolled his eyes. He knew America's game by now, and he wasn't really in the mood to play it. He lowered his head and closed in on the younger man sitting down.

"A more competent employee would not be hard to find, but you're cute so I'll keep you. We have had customers today, and I know you were kicked out of school two months ago for poor grades and picking fights." He reached over and swiftly grabbed the book out from America's grasp. "Also, comic books are not classical literature."

"Depends who you ask…" America grumbled back. France leaned further into America, causing him to nearly fall off the chair he was sitting on.

"So lastly, America, do your job now, or you won't have place to sleep, and I won't even let you use my bed."

America sighed. As much as his boss annoyed him he couldn't face the prospect of losing this job. He could usually tell how far he could go and this was about it…for the day.

"Now that you're actually listening, I need you to make some deliveries for me this afternoon."

"Whatever you say boss of mine!" America faked his best smile. France smiled contently and ran his finger down America's chest.

"Nice to know I can count on you America."

Canada felt overwhelmed as he walked the crowded streets of the town. He pulled his cloak tighter to his body as he took in the hustle and bustle. The escaped prince felt free and invigorated, but he couldn't shake off the tinge of guilt he felt. _Well maybe I should have said something…n-no!_ He berated himself. _You cannot show weakness!_ He then turned a sharp corner. He stopped and punched the air with his fist.

"I can be strong!"

At that very moment another young man came plowing through with a small cart. He had no time to stop due to his high speed, and he ran straight into the disguised prince.

"Hey! You idiot! Don't just stand in the middle of the road. You nearly ruined my delivery!"

"Ow ow ow….Sorry I didn't mean to…" Canada whined as he rubbed his aching side. He slowly and painfully stood up, but his cloak had nearly fallen off. He noticed and tried to quickly pull it around him. But he forgot to replace the hood. After a moment, America and Canada's eyes met.

"Uh…well this is an odd place for a mirror." America said as he stared.

"Um what's going on?" Canada replied, completely puzzled.

"Oh! It's not a mirror. I could never look that stupid!"

"H-Hey!" Canada snapped back. "How dare you insult me like that!? Same face or not, I'm still the Princ-Oh…wait. Damn it!"

"Whoa wait a sec. Did you say Prince?"

"Yes…I mean no…I mean…yeah. I am," Canada said sheepishly.

America grinned. "Ahhh I see…haven't seen you around…unless all mirrors are actually you or something."

"Well you see, I don't get to leave the palace often, but I've been so sick of it lately…" He replied, guiltily.

"Sick of it!? Are you kidding me!? Try being dirt poor and having to work for the biggest and most perverted ass in town, in a job that will lead me nowhere."

Almost at the same time, both of them answered with "If only you knew."

At that very moment America had an idea. He quickly picked up his things and shooed the prince into a back alley. Canada followed, unsure as to what was actually going on. America then put his arm around the other man.

"Say Prince…you hate being a prince right?"

"R-right." Canada said nervously.

"Well then, today is your lucky day! We look so much alike, I can hardly believe it. So why would anyone else?"

"I'm not sure what you're saying…"

"We switch places! For one week! You can be happy living in the town and I can see the true _horrors_ of living as royalty."

Canada thought about it and he decided that he actually liked this plan. He wouldn't have to deal with this silly marriage plot, and he could live his dream of being a normal person. Surely the other man would handle the issue better than he could. He was the man with the plan after all.

"I think you are right!" Canada said while slowly smiling. America grinned back.

"I usually am! By the way, name's America!"

"Canada." They shook hands, making the deal final. Then they promptly switched clothes and explained enough of the basics that they could pass as each other.

"Alright, be sure to tell no one the truth Canada right? Especially my boss."

"Right. You too…I mean don't tell anyone."

They nodded and said their goodbyes to each other. While they walked away they both silently said something no one else could hear.

"Hehehe, sucker!"

"I am so sorry…"


	2. Chapter 2

Canada finally made America's last delivery for him. It took him a while as the directions where terrible and half way across the town. But finally he was done and took more bad directions back to France's shop. America also lived in a small room in the attic. He actually liked this as he was having enough trouble getting to all these places.

The now fairly tired Canada went through the back to place a now empty cart. He was about to make his way to America's room when out popped a man with medium blonde curly hair. Canada had a rush of near panic. This must have been America's boss. He knew this as he push himself as close to himself as possible and looked very angry and annoyed. _I'm America…think like America!_

"Oh America! Where have you been!? You are nearly an hour later! I have it in my right mind to…" Canada irrational flinched and started speak with out thinking.

"I-I'm so very sorry for the trouble sir!"

France backed off and stared at the other man for a second. He was too busy in his fit of rage to care at first, but upon a second look there was something different about America. Sure the face and clothing was still the same but he seemed to be carrying himself differently. The other really strange thing was he actually apologized. He couldn't remember America ever doing so unless he was forced to. However there was one other extremely noticeable difference that wasn't adding up.

"Well, uh just don't let it happen again I suppose. Now America I just was curious, but did you do something with your hair?" Canada was again struck with fear. He had completely forgot about the fact the only big difference between the two was Canada having slightly longer and curlier hair. This thought never crossed his mind before. So naturally he tried to cover.

"My hair get's curlier in the…sun…and grows fast when I…eat…a lot of…fish." Canada said trying his best to put on the most confident face he possibly could. France grinned. He usually knew he was being bull shitted, and this kid was about as transparent as a glass door. He knew almost then and there that whoever this was it was not America. He thought about questioning him some more, but France thought about it. He had no idea who this could possibly be. So he let him off the hook for the moment.

He politely took his excuse and Canada tiredly went to back. France laughed to himself.

"Oh this is gonna be fun."

* * *

America smiled with a cheerful grin. He was pretty pleased with his awesome plan. He didn't think anyone could be as stupid as that idiot Prince, but he didn't really truly warn him about France.

_Maybe I should have warned him about that…Nah! Lap of luxury here I come!_

America was able to find the small backward path that Canada mentioned he used. It was supposed to lead straight to a back entrance, but he was also told to be on a watch full eye for the captain of the guards. According to the prince, nothing got pass this guy. America laughed to himself as he walked through the bushes.

_If that's the case, how did that idiot make it out? This captain guy must be pretty lame to let someone like Canada by so easily._

America was almost to the door when he suddenly felt a presence behind him. He gulped.

"Why hello Prince. Finally make your way back I see?" said a calm voice behind him.

Chills went down his spine. He suddenly knew this must be the guard Canada had mentioned to him. He slowly turned around to face the terrifyingly happy looking guard. It was the first time in his life, he was more afraid of the man in front of him than the large sword at his side. He tried to collect himself and make sure to get pass this guy.

"Uh yeah. Just though I'd take a quick stroll around town you know. Check the scene…"

"You know very well that you are not supposed to leave the castle grounds, I know you do. I'm also sure you know that you missed the meeting with the king. Yes?"

Before he could even think of a reply the guard leaned down further. If this was any normal person America would expect them to be cross, angry looking, and yelling. That he could handle, but this guy still spoke softly and was smiling.

"I didn't believe you knew when I took my lunch break, but I assumed too much apparently. Ah well, I'm sure it won't happen again. Right?"

"Well…" America said impulsively.

"I am right?" The guard's expression turned in to utter terror in a split second. America wasn't as scared as Canada was of him, but this guy seriously gave him the creeps.

"Yes…You are right. Now I'll just be on my way…" America started to turn away when he felt a cold hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Prince, but I think that you'll need an escort. Yes?"

America didn't think arguing with this guy at the moment was the best idea. So he gave a half smile and followed the guard to what he assumed to be the king's chamber.

* * *

The fake prince entered the throne room being followed by the creepy guard. He was glad to at least be around other more sane looking people.

"Hey Russia. I see you have found the prince. Like thank you."

"Oh. It's always my pleasure to serve you my majesty." Russia smiled at the king and queen and was excused. The royal pair even seemed a bit uneasy by the guard, but no one said anything. America assumed that even if he was kind of scary, he was really good at his job.

He looked around the room trying to gather as much information as he could before he had to speak. First off, Canada runaway that after-noon for some unknown reason so he knew he'd have to cover. Secondly, there were only four people in the room including him. To the side of the thrones stood a very annoyed and proper looking man. He was pretty sure this had to be the royal adviser Austria. Directly in front of him sat one man he assumed to be the king and another man sitting next to him. The stand- in prince looked at them confused.

"Hey…uh why are there two dudes sitting together? Isn't the queen suppose to be next to the king or something?" America spoke almost without thinking. Austria came up to the slightly bewildered America and grumbled angrily at him.

"Prince! How dare you speak to your mother Queen Lithuania like that!?"

"Oh…OH. I was just…joking yeah. I was probably blown away by his…beauty today?" America nervously laughed. The king and queen didn't really seemed fazed by it and Austria knew Canada's spacey habits tended to make him forget strange things at times. So he just shrugged it off. This sort of things happens all the time in these types of stories.

"Well, like anyways Canada, I have a really hard time with the fact you would totally skip a meeting. And like, also what happen to your hair?"

"Oh! Yeah, sorry, I forgot about meeting, I just sort spaced out I guess. I also decided to get my hair cut. Those curls were really bugging me." Austria stared at the prince in confusion for a moment and finally piped in.

"Well why didn't you just have the barber here cut your hair?" America was unsure how to answer this. So he improvised.

"Well…I'm the prince aren't I? I should be able to get my hair cut by who I want when I want!"

All eyes fell on the imposter prince staring in absolute shock. America was almost afraid that his out burst may of put suspicion on his actual identity but this was not to be the case.

"Canada! Like…woah! You like totally seemed to have grown a back bone finally. Like great job Austria! Totally awesome!" King Poland exclaimed. He was glad to see Canada was actually growing up a bit finally.

"Well thank you sir!" Austria bowed in shock and confusion. He couldn't help shake a weird feeling about the prince. However, this was a pleasant surprise. He didn't know what had gotten in to him, but maybe it was for the best.

The queen nudged the king slightly and gave a nervous smile. "Um Poland, now that we are done maybe you should talk about the important issue?"

"Ah yeah totally right Liet. So Canada, yeah what I was going to tell you this afternoon was your bride to be will be here…" Loud music sounded across the castle as to announce a guest. "Oh! Never mind. She is like totally here!"

America froze for a second. Finally the words of the king sunk in.

"What?!? Wait…wait…bride? Marriage? Woah woah woah! I did _not_ agree to this! No way!"

"Prince! Please clam down! They will be here any second…"

"No! You don't understand! I…"

"I understand were this maybe hard on you Canada but please understand that we think this is the best for the kingdom. After many years we can finally have unification with the east kingdom. Please at least meet their princess. I'm sure you can find it in you." Lithuania explained.

America nearly told them the whole deal until he heard the queen spoke, He was angry at Canada, but he couldn't be mad after that expiation from Lithuania. He just sighed.

"I guess you are right…"

Before anyone could say anything, an official looking young woman entered the room. He assumed she was from the other kingdom from what she was wearing. She was currently blocking two silhouettes behind her.

"Presenting from the East Kingdom their royal highnesses Queen Greece and Princess England!"

She moved the side and went to stand next to Austria. The man's expression stiffened. The woman looked at him and smiled in amusement over his super seriousness.

Then two bodies walked into the room. First there was a tallish man with short brown hair. America thought that this maybe the queen, if only that Greece looked about as queen like as Lithuania did. However America's gaze fell on the second person. He was certain that that must be the princess. He was also thinking that the term "princess" must have been used loosely.

The girl in front of America blushed slightly and tilted her head to the side.

"Hello Nice to meet you finally Canada. I'm England." She muttered in a soft spoken voice. He could hardly understand her. He tried to look at her but his eyes kept falling at her giant eyebrows. They were massive. So he tried to look more at the side rather straight at her.

"I-is there something a matter?" she asked quietly.

"N-no!" he said out loud. However he still couldn't look at the princess.

"You can't even look at me...there something wrong with me?" She said almost hurt in her high pitched voice.

"Yeah your freakin eye brows.." America muttered to himself. As soon as he spoke the girl's expression darkened and glared.

"What did you say?" Her voice suddenly became gruffer and louder.

"Uh…nothing…" he lied blatantly.

"Oh no need to lie to me! I heard you loud and clear the first time! You think you are the only ass to talk about my eyebrows!? I'll have you know-"

"Wow…you're a guy." The whole room went totally silent. And started to gap at the two.

"What…?" The other guy's voice tried to cover him.

"Oh now don't you lie to me! I was pretty sure you were a guy anyways. You make one ugly chick."

"Well that's funny because I thought you where suppose to be sweet and gentle, but you're the world's largest prick!"

"Well I though I was going to meet a princess!"

"Oh well excuse me for being a man!"

"Excuse me for being the honest one!"

"Honest? Honest!? I'll show you honesty!"

The both jumped each other at the same time with fists nearly making contact with each other. However before blood was drawn, Greece quickly grabbed England and Austria and the lady guard pulled America away. Both where still kicking a screaming to finish off each other.

"Well like…that's not how we planned it…" Poland said nervously.

"Well…they made an impression on each other." Greece said flatly.

"Well….like sorry Canada. To be honest we thought it be easier if you thought England was a girl and we didn't think you'd find out till after the wedding, and it was totally all my idea."

"It's okay Poland. We did agree to it so no harm done. But do you intend to back out?"

The two young men sighed in relief.

"Oh no way! I'm sure that if we give them like a week they'll be fine by the wedding!"

"Good. Glad we are on the same page." Greece gave the king an agreeing smile. The pair stood still in utter terror at their conversation. Till finally they were able to react.

"What!?" they both said at the same time. "There is no way I'll ever fall for this guy!" They shouted at each other's face.

"Well the decision has totally been made. No going back now like sorry! You have got a week so like you never know!"

The two of them grumbled as they left the chamber. They had officially shaken things up in the palace. England left happy to get out of the terrible dress Poland gave him. America was glad to finally be able to stop acting like that idiot Canada.

Both of them knew that this week was going to be pure hell.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** This is the last chapter I have to upload here for the moment. I'm hoping before the end of the month to have more here and on LJ :)

* * *

In the early hours of the morning two shadowy figures met in a dimly lit storage room. Outside there was a numb silence as they began their meeting in solemn secrecy.

"Here." A hand reached out for another. "You will not believe the shit I had to make last night."

"What? I'm sure it's not so bad, I mean…" The first man took it and shoved it into his mouth before the other man could react. As he bit into it, his eyes widened and in mere seconds his expression turned completely sour. "Yuck! This is horrible! How could anyone eat this?"

"Yeah I know…and that's why we are here brother. To make sure this never happens again."

"Huh? I don't understand…"

"Well I was informed that the person who wanted this was…that princess!"

"The one who is marrying the prince?"

"Yes! We can't let them get married!"

"But that's not very nice! I don't think we have the right to stop it."

"Oh…but if they get married, we will have to constantly make this and eat it too!"

"Oh no! That's terrible! What should we do?"

"For now…we will wait and find out how to make our move." He was about to laugh maniacally when a loud knock came from the other side.

"Hey you two, I can hear your secret plan. Come out. It's getting late!"

"Shut up potato face! Leave us to our important meeting! "

"Germany! Be careful okay!? I don't want you to be incriminated by our plan. It would make me sad!"

"Well I'm…glad you care but you two need to stop with the evil planning and start breakfast already."

* * *

Canada squinted as he slowly woke up to the bit of sunlight peaking into the small window in America's room. He finally opened his eyes fully to see not his own place, but that of the man he'd switched places with. The young prince was still tired from the events of the day before and ached. He yawned and stretched as he started to sit up.

"Well, I guess I better get up. I should be getting to work soon." As soon as he spoke out loud, Canada felt a rough arm around him. He wanted to jump but was too scared to even move.

"Oh America. No need to rush. I think you did _more_ than enough work last night," spoke a sultry and groggy voice next to him. To Canada's horror, a completely naked France lay next to him in bed. The other man moved his arm under the covers and started to rub up and down the side of Canada's hip. Canada briefly stared as the chills of France's hand movement finally reached his brain. The unfortunate prince let out a bone chilling scream.

"Wh-what just happened…I mean…I…"

"Oh come now America, no need to be shy around me anymore. You most certainly weren't last night…" France continued to move his hand up the side of the entirely petrified Canada. He tried to formulate speech and failed. The older man grinned broadly and ran his hand up his shoulder and started to mess playfully with his short curly hair.

"I don't think I've ever had it as hot as you. Oh you really are something," he said in a whispered tone while leaning close to Canada's ear. Canada jumped out of the bed and fell on the floor looking up to the now looming France. He finally was able to formulate speech. Well sort of.

"I-I-I-I can't believe it! No…No…I can't…I just lost my virginity…I don't even remember it! And I lost it to you!"

"Oh! I deflowered you!? I must be the luckiest person to be first to meet the_ real_ you." At this, tears streamed down Canada's face, as he tried his best not to look up at the man in his bed.

"How-how c-could y-you! I don't even know how this could have happened…I—" Before he finished he looked down at his body. He was completely covered in the pajamas he went to bed in. No marks, no nothing.

"…nothing happened did it?" France busted out into loud laughter.

"Oh America! You should have just seen the look on that adorable face of yours. I'm so glad I found that extra key to your room last night." Canada let out a nervous laugh. He was completely freaked out by this guy now.

He was also extremely angry at America for forgetting to mention the "waking up naked next to you" part when explaining his boss to him. He was still in shock. France rolled out of the bed and completely faced Canada. He blushed and turned away.

"Well I'm off to get dressed. You should too actually. I believe a big shipment is coming from Cuba and I need your help to unload."

Canada nervously nodded.

"And don't worry. Feel free to ask any time for the real thing." He winked and walked out. Canada could do nothing but whimper and stare for nearly an hour.

* * *

It was almost noon in the palace and everyone was set into their usual routine. However one nicely dressed man stood out from the rest. A lot of the servants and guards stared at the blonde haired foreigner. Not just because he was new, but because they had all heard about the events that took place the night before.

England tried to ignore the gossip and strange looks as he was already quite pissed off. A certain prince that was now betrothed to him kept slipping into his mind. Their meeting was short, but long enough to leave the two at odds against each other.

Every time the thought of Canada slipped through his mind a tinge of red crossed his face and he muttered angrily. The bodyguard next him rolled her eyes and started to inwardly take bets with herself on how many times he could mutter his hatred for Canada during their walk down the hallway.

They finally reached their destination and were greeted by the Prince's adviser. Next to him was a cheerful dark haired servant with a full tea set on a tray.

"Will you need any help with this?" The servant asked politely. England shook his head and let out a nervous laugh.

"No. I'm fine thank you. I am supposed to be the one serving the tea after all." England gently took the set and the servant bowed and walked away.

England glared at his guard and the adviser before entering the room. He tried to look as pitiful as possible, but both of them smiled and opened the doors. England walked in to see a man staring into space and muttering something potentially offensive. But he ignored it for the moment as he wanted to get this done and over with.

"Oh! I must have missed the memo about the princess tea party!" America turned to face the man holding the tea set in hand. The shorter man angrily set it down and glared at the now smirking America.

"Look, I don't want to be here, but I have to be. There is a custom where I come from that one must serve their betrothed tea right after the engagement."

"Oh so it _is _a tea party! Sorry, I forgot my dress can I borrow yours?" England rolled his eyes. He wasn't going to live down the drag, even if he was dressed in male clothing now.

"Okay you arse, I'm only going to do this once. Drink my tea or I may very well…"

"Oooo! I'm shaking! Somebody please help me! I think the prettiest princess is threatening me!" England was trying his best not to punch his lights out right then and there. He may have been annoyed but tradition was important to him. So he tried his best to carry on. America on the other hand knew he was slowly pushing him over the edge, and he loved to see how angry he could make his supposed foe.

"Drink the fucking tea!" England yelled.

"No. I don't like tea and yours smells worse than you look in a dress." England lowered his glare. He shot up and grabbed the tea cup. With all his force he ran over to America and attempted to force the tea straight down the other man's throat.

However, America pushed him back and England pushed even harder. Rather than getting the tea anywhere near his mouth, the now lukewarm liquid was poured forcefully down his front. Both of them stopped and stepped back agape.

"H-Hey! What did you do that for?"

"Me!? Well, if you had just drunk it you wouldn't be wearing it," the Prince said, trying to suppress a small smirk. America however calmly walked over and as snootily as possible, picked up the other cup and poured it directly over the prince's head. England stared in shock and was shaking in utmost fury.

"Just making sure you're dressed for the occasion _princess_!"

* * *

Outside of the closed room stood two figures, silently listening to what sounded like quite muffled talking.

"So…Austria right? What do you think?"

"Yes, Miss Hungary if I'm correct. I merely wish that we are able to unite both of our kingdoms in marriage."

"Well it would be nice, but you have to wonder with those two…"

"Are you afraid the marriage won't last because of the negative feelings they have towards each other?"

"Nah. More like when are they going to get over themselves?"

"I think they are just fine on their own really. They are royalty and should have enough dignity and common sense to know how important the bond between them actually is. I'm sure they can handle themselves accordingly."

At that very moment from behind the solid doors came a loud crash. The pair looked at each other in worry. When they opened the doors, they where shocked at what they found. It was interesting to say the least. Both America and England were covered in tea and other assorted food items. Furniture was knocked around, several broken cups and plates were scattered around, and in center was the two of them. The pair of princes were on the ground on top of each other, holding each other's hands, trying to suppress the other, and yelling angry loud insults towards each other. They continued 'til they finally noticed the intruders. They stopped for a moment to realize their position. They shoved each other off and both gave an innocent look as if they had no idea what happened.

They were scolded by Austria imminently while an unsurprised Hungary listened and shook her head. Quickly, the pair was forced out of the room by the appropriate adviser. Before they where shoved away to their rooms, they made sure to glance at the other with a scowl of pure hate.

* * *

America was finally back in Canada's room, and he angrily cursed at his situation. He decided that most of the blame should go to the princess from hell, England, while the rest of his hate went to Canada for being the cause of the whole thing. England topped his list if only for the fact that had he had to marry anyone else he could be enjoying the royal treatment rather the torment of the prissy prince.

After much brooding and cursing, he finally had calmed down enough to clean and change clothes. He collapsed on the prince's large comfy bed and sighed in hopelessness.

"I really need to get out of here. There has got to be a way out of this place…"

"Where there is a will, there's a way. You need to fucking believe in yourself, get off your ass and do it!" America thought he must have been hearing himself think, but this couldn't be the case as it sounded nothing like him. America sat up in the bed to find another person in the room. _I thought the door was locked?_

However, he wasn't quite sure _person_ was the right word to use. Before him stood a man wearing a short pink and purple dress laced in sparkles and satin. A crown sat on his head, he held a crystal wand, and he even had a pair of matching fairy wings growing out of his back. America thought this guy would actually be pretty tough looking if the fairy get-up didn't kill it completely.

"I know it's hard to believe, but no need to worry 'cause I'm here to make all your dreams and crap come true!" The fairy man exclaimed in utmost excitement.

"Who the hell are you?" America finally managed to spit out, confused and a bit disturbed.

"I'm Prussia! And I'm your awesome fairy godmother!"

"Um…what?"

"You know….you are the unfortunate heroine and need a dress or something because some dude you totally want to bang will be at some ball and you need to look your best. I show up, throw on some useless stipulations and BAM! You are well on your way to being more awesome!"

"Sorry, but that is completely useless. First off, I'm already awesome, I'm not a chick, there is no ball, and there is no one I want to… um." He went silent for a second and regained his thoughts. "I'm America, the poor_ guy_ disguised as a prince trying to escape from this stupid castle."

"Wait….so you don't need a fairy godmother?" America shook his head. "Oh shit! I'm in the fucking wrong fairytale again! Crap! Couldn't you…pretend to have some use for me? I've been told I'm awesome at dress making by the way."

"Um. I'm gonna say no. Hey…unless you wouldn't happen to be able to help me escape from here?" America asked, in hopes that having a fairy godmother would be of some use. Prussia thought about it for a second.

"Nah. Sorry no can do. If I tried, it'd be ugly. You know…story breaking laws and crap like that." America, hopes crushed and now more annoyed by the bizarre fairy, decided he now _really _wanted to leave this all behind.

"Well I'm off to figure out how to escape on my own. I also think it'd be awesome if you left too." America got up and mumbled to himself "And never having to see you again would be nice as well." He ran straight out the door and headed through the hallways. He was doing his best not to make much noise and didn't even see anyone on his way to the back entrance.

As he turned the corner he saw the door he was looking for at the end of a long hallway. He ran to the midway point, which conveniently had a large house plant in a corner to hide behind.

"Alright, almost there. Then I'll…" he whispered to himself.

"Dude! This is awesome! It's like we're spies!" Directly behind America was the ever so annoying fairy god thing. Prussia had popped out of nowhere and figured out that America was trying to be secretive, so he of course wanted to follow along because it was cool. However neither of them were being very secretive or cool.

"Shhh! Shut up! Didn't I tell you to leave?"

"Oh…you didn't mean, leave but totally follow me on an epic adventure? "

He said in a voice that sounded like whispered yelling.

"No! I meant to leave me alone! I'm trying to escape without alerting the entire staff of the palace. Especially that one guard…"

"Which one? Tall, short blonde hair, scary beyond all reason? "

"Yes…he's a totally nut job! How did you know?"

"Oh he's standing right behind you." America felt a chill go down his spine and froze. He slowly turned around, and sure enough he was right. Prussia realized what was going on and knew exactly what noble action, as a dignified and brave fairy godmother, he should take. "Well guess this is were I leave…see ya around!"

The fairy popped out of sight. America didn't even have a chance to think about Prussia as he now was face to face with the creepiest man alive.

"Well hello again Canada. Funny meeting you by the exit out of the palace. And you even were talking about me. I love the nice things people say about me when they think I'm not listening." The guard calmly smiled at the fake prince. This made America even more nervous.

"M-me by the exit? Pppht no! I was just…checking out the plants…by this door… you don't believe me and I'm so out of here." America turned to run but was jolted back by the guard who grabbed him by the arm.

"Oh. I'm sorry. But while you may not like me, I have decided that I will like you if only to make your life more miserable. So let me help you back to your room friend, yes?"

"Oh how kind of you." America gritted his teeth as he realized that he was now no closer, possibly further, from achieving his goal of leaving.

.


End file.
